


The One That Got Away {Sam Winchester X Reader}

by poisonivysparks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fighting, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing in the Rain, One Shot, Sam is quiet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivysparks/pseuds/poisonivysparks
Summary: The reader feels like Sam doesn't love her anymore(I know this is short but I don't give one)





	The One That Got Away {Sam Winchester X Reader}

“Stop it! Just stop it, Sam! This isn’t working!” I yelled at him as he just looked at me with sorry eyes. Those damn hazel eyes, most of the time, they got me, but not this time, the rage that filled my heart blinded me from it.

  
“We don’t even sleep in the same bed anymore. I’m not happy, Sam” I told him as tears threatened to spill. He just stood there, frozen, as if he was a child getting scolded.  
“Say something or I’m leaving” I threatened, but he just stood there silently, not looking like he was going to say anything, and it broke my heart. I stormed off, grabbing my coat and going outside.

  
I slammed the door to the motel room behind me. Dean had been out at that time, so he hadn’t had to witness my outburst. I regretted the second I walked out from under the shingles. It was raining really hard, as if the sky was crying pitying crocodile tears. At least nobody could see me crying. The sky rumbled as I kept walking, crying my eyes out and thinking about Sam and I. A car caught my eyes as it pulled up next to me.

  
“Hey, kid, what happened?” Dean asked as I just sniffled.

  
“I don’t think Sam loves me anymore.” was my answer to him. The look in his green eyes was one of pity, and I hated it.

  
He sighed. “C’mon, let’s go, try to figure this out.” The short haired male motioned to the passenger seat but I just shook my head furiously.

  
“I can’t, Dean, he obviously doesn’t love me, I’m just gonna leave, or try to. I don’t know what I’ll do, but I’ll do it.” He looked sad as I said it, but I really meant it. I loved Sam, but if he didn’t return the feelings anymore, I couldn’t do it.

  
Dean wasn’t going to fight it, I was stubborn. “Y/n, just come back, Sam loves you, I know he does.” At that point, I started walking away. I had all I needed. Money, clothes, an ability to hotwire cars.

  
“No he doesn't!” I yelled, and it seemed that Dean had just given up with me, just like everybody else I knew.

  
I walked to a nearby park, found a bench, and started crying. My heart ached as I covered my face with my hands. The rain soaked every fiber of my being, pounding down on me like tiny bullets. It just made me cry harder. I loved Sam dearly, but I had given him all of my love and affection, and it felt like he hadn’t been returning any of it. He had been sleeping on the floor for God’s sake! I was so heartbroken, I didn’t notice somebody sitting down next to me, making the wooden and absolutely soaked park bench creak. I was so blinded by tears I couldn’t see or focus on anything else but my own pain and heartbreak.

  
“I’m sorry.” He said, and I knew exactly who it was, it was him. I got up, not being able to take it, the pain was too much. ”Y/n, wait.” He said, grabbing my hand, but I jerked it away quickly. I didn’t want to feel his touch, I had to resist it or else I would get sucked back into it.

  
“Stop.” The rain kept pounding down on me as I walked, and he followed like a puppy. There was a second of silence in the world. The rain didn’t sound like it was pounding anymore, though it was, and the cars had stopped zooming by, no people were talking. I took a glance back at him, and stopped, giving him one last chance to somehow redeem himself. He took one step forward and kissed me, but I knew I couldn’t do it.

 

As she walked away, his heart broke even more, she didn’t believe that he loved her anymore, but he loved her with his whole heart. It broke him as he watched her hotwire a car, and leave him forever. She was then forever known to him as the one that got away.


End file.
